


Bead Figurines

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [9]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Other, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith comes home to Rose after a 'job'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bead Figurines

“Daddy!”  
Smith smiled while his little daughter was running toward him.  
“You are back."

He knelt down to pull her into his arms. It was good to see her happy. She had looked very disappointed this morning when he told her that he wouldn't be around for some hours. It was hard, for both of them, that they couldn't live together. But the Mountain was not a place for kids, the school where she was living together with other children was so much better for her. Friday though was their day, the day they spend together. Even _God_ usually seemed to accept that and kept quiet.

Not today though, _He_ had told him to go the old library in Brownsdale and Smith had known better than to put his order in question. Luckily Michelle was in the Mountain today, the young woman had made it her business to protect art and other treasures of the old world no one else cared about anymore and Marcus had offered her some storage room for her troves. Rose loved to dig around there and Michelle never got tired to tell her about the old times.

"Come with me in the Cafeteria, we are making bead figurines."  
Rose giggled.  
"I've made you a pig.”

Bead figurines, huh? How long was it that children had made necklaces and pictures out of beads? Who still did remember old children's games? Smith noticed Rose excited sparking eyes and suddenly he felt thankful that there still were people like Michelle who tried to keep the memories alive.

“That sounds great, honey,” he said, put the heavy backpack on the floor and took off his old coat.  
“Give me a moment, please, I need to talk with Mr. Marcus first. Then you can tell me more about your day.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 15.32 - beads
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
